


[Podfic of] Blow Me Bluebell Bubbles

by klb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by chaletian</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Blow Me Bluebell Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blow Me Bluebell Bubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36207) by chaletian. 



Cover Art created by endeni.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BHP%5D%20Blow%20Me%20Bluebell%20Bubbles.mp3) | **Size:** 2.3 MB | **Duration:** 2:04

  
---|---  
  
From the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology I. The entire work can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/249564.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Notes (crossposted from 2011): This story gave me goosebumps when I first read it, and I immediately jumped up and ran to record it. I was surprised by how my voice ended up sounding as I performed it—I don't know where that came from, but it seemed to fit, and I ended up being really pleased with how this one came out.


End file.
